


this unnatural path, it spans infinitely

by Radhomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20k, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Long One Shot, M/M, New York City, One Shot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Trip - Freeform, harry eating out louis, long fic, louis riding harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radhomo/pseuds/Radhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re gay,” Louis suddenly says, snapping Harry out of his trance.</p><p>He nods slowly. “Yes, I am.”</p><p>Louis then goes silent again and swallows back. He closes his eyes shut tightly and lets out a breath. Harry is somewhat worried, mostly because he’s just met Louis today and hasn’t seen him act so strange. “You’re so fucking open with it, Jesus.”</p><p>New York City: The city that never sleeps. Harry, a university student, takes a trip to New York City with his university and is partnered with Louis Tomlinson. Secrets and fears are revealed and a feeling of longing comes out between the two. </p><p> </p><p>or an au where Louis and Harry are on a trip with their university to nyc and the fall in love and fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this unnatural path, it spans infinitely

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! This is my first one shot so tell me if you like it. Thank you.

Harry sighed and lugged his suitcase near the coach bus. It felt like he was hauling boulders instead of his camera and clothing - or maybe it was simply early morning and he had woken up twenty minutes ago. The heavy backpack on his back was surely going to have permanent damage in the later life. He looked around at the others around him, all dressed in their pajamas and unpleasant looking expressions; Harry imagined that he looked the same as the others with his jumper on. 

His instructor came over and began to speak to him. Harry didn't catch any of what he said, all he could hear was the coming headache pounding in his ears. The instructor then took his suitcase out of his hands and brought it over the storage compartment. Harry then took that as a cue to get on the bus. He let out a yawn as he walked through the door, giving the driver a smile on the way inside. Now he had to determine how he wanted to spend the entire five hours with; the front, the back, or the middle. 

He had to pick fast, other people were loading and there wasn't much time. Sitting at the back would result with the immature college kids, but in the front is the stuck up rich kids who don't like you if your GPA is a solid 4.0. Harry bit his lip and found a seat right in the middle of the bus. The backpack was set on the ground in front of him. He quickly fumbled with his headphones in his backpack and pulled out his iPod. Harry felt like he was the last one on Earth to own one of these things; people now were using their iPhone 6's for music, yet here Harry was, with his first generation iPod and slide-up phone. 

Once his music began playing, Harry relaxed a bit. He was on a trip to New York City, where he was going to spend two weeks taking pictures of the lifestyle. His photography professor urged him to go, so that he could try to feel what it would be like to take photos in live action, and also to get out of his apartment more often. Around him were all types of majors: Science majors, literature majors, anything really. The trip was for students to explore the certain lifestyle these Yorkers go through - and also just a vacation from the stress. 

Behind all of the exhaustion, Harry actually was excited, he was ready to get out of Maine. He hadn't really got out of Portland ever since his freshman year, and he was a sophomore, going to his junior year after this summer ends. The last time he had actually been out was before he moved from England to Maine and into his dorm. Getting all the supplies to live there meant going out of town and back in town to buy them. 

A few years back, Harry was applying for colleges and universities. He was starting to go insane due to all the rejection letters from ever university he applied for. Eventually, he gave up and began searching in America. His mother wasn't very happy that he was considering schooling in America, but Harry had no option but to do so. When the University of Southern Maine accepted him, he didn't know whether to cry or die from relief. Finally he had found something. 

Though that was a while back, and he hadn't seen his mother since he left. They had Skyped a few times, but contact was quickly lost after the stress of grades and tests came. Harry felt bad that he rarely talked to his mother, he felt like a terrible son. Not only that, but he hasn't even talked to his sister either. He loved the both of them, he really did, but he just couldn't find time to talk to them anymore. Harry chewed on his lip and made a mental note to talk to them on this vacation. 

When Harry looked up at the front, his instructor was speaking again. Harry pulled out his headphones and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to hear what he was saying. He didn't even realize that everyone else was already loaded on to the bus. 

"...partners for this trip! You will share a room with said partner and do your daily activities with them. Here are the pairs: Liam Payne, Zayn Malik you two are partners, Niall Horan, Mark Davidson." The man spoke. Harry bit down on his lip and stood up. He wasn't told about having a partner; he didn't even know about it. "Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson."

Harry's ears perked up at the sound of his name. He looked around to find who his partner was, but was found with nothing. A sigh left his mouth and he slouched back down in his seat. He didn't even know who this Louis guy was; why would he be paired with someone he didn't know? To be quite honest, he didn't know who any of these people were except for a few girls in the front who had previously complimented his hair. 

The instructor finished listing all the pairs and then cleared his throat. "You may find your partner,"

The curly head stayed in his seat this time; if his partner really cared enough, he would come to him instead. He was slightly irritated that he paid his own money for the trip and would have to drag along someone else - that he didn't know - around to do what he came to do. Harry only prayed silently in his head that his partner wasn't a big arse. When he was about to put his headphones back in, someone had sat in the seat next to him. 

Harry looked up at him, taking in his features. He was met with crystal blue eyes smiling at him. The man had golden skin, yet petite body frame. Brown hair swept across his head and a smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. Harry raised an eyebrow and tried to fight back the growing smile on his lips. The smile was contagious, and the way he just stared at him was amusing. 

"Harry, I assume, yeah?" The man finally said. Harry nodded and dropped his headphones to his lap. This was Louis, he assumed. "I hope you don't mind me signing you up as my partner. My mate, Niall, and I had got into a fight and I didn't have anyone to partner with. My other mate, Zayn, was too busy kissing on his damn boyfriend to even care. So I asked the instructor for anyone who needed one, and here I am. Oh, and I'm Louis if you couldn't tell."

Harry felt dizzy listening to him speak; he spoke so fast and erratically. Not only that, but he had an accent like Harry's. A smile spread across his lips and he shook his head. Harry thought he was the only one. "Hello Louis, and I don't mind. As long as we get my photography done."

"'Course, Curly! The only things I want to do is go to a few pubs around, maybe see a baseball game if you're up for it. Try to do all the American things." 

Curly, that's new. 

"Where are you from?" Harry asked this time. "I mean, your accent." 

Louis gave him a smile, then looking back to the mob of people in the back. "Yorkshire. You?" 

"Cheshire." 

"Of course curly-headed guys like you would be in Cheshire." The man laughed and reached over, ruffling the top of his hair. 

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling of course, and moved over to the window. The bus began to move and Louis looked over to his group of friends and frowned. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. He couldn't believe that he was getting so comfortable with a stranger. Rarely had he actually been able to talk to someone without completely running them off. No one had really interested him. He had his best mate, Ed, but the red haired man had to force Harry to talk to him. 

It was unusual how he was quickly warming up on Louis. Harry blamed it on the contagious smile. 

"They took my spot." He told Harry. "What bunch of twats."

"Go take it." He simply said. 

Louis shook his head and slipped into the empty seats across from Harry. He gave a smile to Harry and then maneuvered around until his back pressed against the wall of the bus. Harry noticed how his ankles barely hung off the edge of the seat, showing how small he actually was. 

"I'll sit here. Learn a little more about my partner, yeah? Haven't met you before. Matter of fact, I don't think I've ever seen you on campus - which is surprising considering I'm literally everywhere everyday. Where's your dorm?"

"Actually, I live in an apartment pretty far away from campus. I don't really have many classes except for core and my photography."

Louis nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I understand. What are you?"

"What am I?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He suddenly realized that Louis was referring to his grade and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm a junior, and you?"

"Could've swore you were a sophomore. I'm a senior." 

Harry nodded then reached down to take a pack of gum out of his pocket. He took out his Trident strawberry gum. It was about the only flavor he ate, nothing else really did the job for him. He took out a piece and balled the paper in his fist. Harry looked over at Louis and held out the pack. Louis raised an eyebrow, but took a piece anyways.

"Strawberry gum, very manly Harry Styles."

Harry shrugged and put the pack back in his pocket. "Wasn't trying to be. I'd be someone I'm not if I was." 

"Elaborate?" Louis suggested, a small smile played along his lips. 

"Not very manly. When I hear the word 'manly', I think of some buff man that plays football and has a cheerleader girlfriend. He has this amazing record and always had everything given to him and nothing is wrong with him. His life is perfect. I am not."

Louis raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Could've taken you as a literature major. Are you?"

Harry shrugged. "It's complicated. I'm not sure what I'm doing with my life quite yet. Photography, literature, mathematics, I can't really decide. Which is bad, since I'm a junior. "

"Ah, I understand. I'm a drama major, myself. Not quite sure what I'm going to do with it though."

The bus had hit a huge bump, causing the two to cut the conversation short. Harry squeezed his eyes shut until the bumping had stopped. When Harry had finally blinked his eyes open, he looked over to Louis - who was grinning wildly at him. The curly-head raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What is it?"

"The face you made was so pornographic. Styles, have you ever considered doing porn?"

Harry's cheeks began to heat up and he was sure his face was turning bright red like a tomato. "I'm going to sleep now. It was nice talking to you." He then leaned up against the window and pulled out the blanket in his backpack, covering it over his face. Before falling asleep, he could still hear the laughter of Louis. 

-

Two shared bags of chips and six bottles of water together later, the bus had finally hit New York City. Louis had maneuvered himself about three hours in to sit by Harry, and had been talking to him nearly the whole three hours. Harry was looking out the window, even though they were moving five miles per hour, and was pointing out all the things he found fascinating. There were so many things he could take photographs of and so many shops that needed to be explored. 

"Harry, look at that." Louis whispered in awe. His finger pointed to the busy streets where only people had walked. There were many people and Harry was certain that half of America's population lived in New York. 

The curly-head nodded. "I see that. It's going to take us at least twenty minutes until we reach the hotel."

"Might as well get our tourist out before heading into the city, I suppose." 

The two laughed at each other and let their eyes wander the sight before them. Cars were honking incredibly loud and the smell so far was absolutely disgusting, but the scenery made up for the smell. Tall buildings surrounded them, the scenery you could see was in between the cracks. What you could see was amazing to Harry. It was completely different from his hometown in England. 

By the time the bus had made it to the hotel, it was one in the afternoon. The instructor walked onto the bus with hotel keys in hand. He narrowed his eyes to the back of the bus, where some of the students were beginning to stand up. 

"Stay seated, I have a couple of announcements." The instructor began. "You will be getting your room keys and your roommate will be your partner - if you don't have a partner, good for you - you can get up after I give you your keys. Suitcases are unloaded out by the sidewalk, please get them if you wish to be dressed for the rest of the trip. After you get in to the hotel, place your things in your room - choose to dress into casual clothes, I really don't care - then meet me in the lobby and I'll give you twenty dollars for lunch. Everything is very expensive here and you'll most likely use up all the money. Be back at least five and I'll give you the next set of instructions."

Harry looked over at Louis, who was looking back that the bus. He was talking to his friends and complaining. Harry then looked back at his backpack. He began to roll his blanket up and pushing it down into his heavy bag. The hotel was nice, very nice on the outside and it was most likely nice on the inside as well. For the entire three weeks, he would be spending his long nights in the room. Harry wasn't going to even try to go to any clubs like the others would. He was old enough, but simply not willing. 

"Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, here's your key." The instructor held out the cards. Harry snapped his head up and grabbed the keys, Louis was too busy talking to acknowledge the instructor's presence. 

He put the two keys in his pocket and pulled his backpack up. Once he stood up, Louis looked over at him and smiled before turning back to the guys in the back. Harry shook his head and began to walk out of the bus. It was completely empty from midday to the front and the only ones left were the ones in the back still getting their keys. By the time he stepped off the bus, he scrunched his nose up in disgust. The smell would definitely take a while to get used to. 

Harry walked over to his suitcase, over hearing things he should not be hearing. One of the seniors were talking about how he fucked one of the freshmen, completely sickening. He rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the handle and began to roll his way into the hotel. The lobby was very nice, not as many people were in the lobby except for the few college kids waiting for the elevator. Pulling out the card, he read that his room was 524. 

He nodded to himself and began to walk towards the stairs. The weight would only get heavier, he knew that was bound to happen, but he didn't want to submerge himself into a tight elevator with people breathing down his neck since they were so close. Harry groaned once he got to the stairs and began walking up. Five flights of stairs, he thought to himself, he was already beginning to pray for his body to not be broken. 

The end came near and by the time he was opening the door to the third floor, he was panting. His body was even more exhausted than earlier. He then began to walk down the long corridor looking for his room. Others, who had took the elevator, began coming in and searching for their rooms as well. When Harry read 524 on one of the doors, he dug around in his pocket for the key and flashed it towards the scanner.

Cold air hit his body when he walked through the room. He looked around in awe, the room was much more nicer than his apartment. Harry walked over towards the window and almost cried at the scene. A nice view of the busy streets down below; it was aesthetically pleasing. 

Harry smiled to himself and began to slug off his backpack. He set the bag down onto the bed and as he was about to lay down, a feeble knock filled the silence. Harry wanted to groan as he began walking towards the door. He opened the door to reveal Louis. The smaller gave him a smile and walked through the door, carrying his suitcase along with him. 

"Nice, isn't it? Rooms were kept nice and cool as well." He told Harry as he set his backpack on the bed.

"Yes, go look at the view. Very nice." Harry says as he's walking back to his bed. He lays down, curls falling everywhere, and his back throbs from the heavy lifting. 

Louis walks over to the window and pulls the curtains apart. Harry watched as the excitement fills the smaller's face. "This is going to be an amazing trip. I was just talking to my mates, Zayn and Liam. They want to go to lunch at a sandwich place. Do you want to go with me? Please say yes, do you know how hard I third wheel when they invite me places?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "I don't know them, I would be intruding."

"You barely know me, and you're definitely not intruding!" Louis whined. "Please? It will be fun, I swear. We can get to know each other more."

"They won't like me." Harry tells him. 

The smaller shrugged. "If they don't, then they're missing out. You're a very interesting guy. Don't worry what they think, I'll be with you."

Harry sighed and placed at arm over his eyes. A groan escaped his lips as he began to think of the lunch. He had to eat with Louis, it was required by the trip's regulations. Harry was fucked, he had to go even if he didn't want to. 

"Fine,"

-

People were everywhere, there were barely enough tables for everyone. It took twenty minutes to find a table and they were now just barely looking through the menu. It was a little sandwich shop, Harry thinks the name was City Sandwich? Maybe, he wasn't so sure. 

Louis sat by him, chatting about how the city was nothing like what he expected. In front of him was two guys he's somewhat familiar with. Harry thinks he has one of them in his core classes and sees the other after class, he doesn't know for sure. Louis had introduced them when they were leaving the hotel, they were friendly enough to say hello but nothing else was said and he had accidentally forgot their names. Harry would stand in the back, following the trio, and Louis would look back every now and then to make sure he was okay. 

"Can't believe Niall's being such a twat," Louis says as he flips through the menu. 

The brown haired one rolled his eyes and placed his menu to the side. "You're the one being a twat, Niall forgot he made plans with you. If you weren't so stubborn, you would have realized it was just a mistake."

"That's not all, though!" Louis exclaimed. "He's always forgetting about our plans together, and he's late all the time. It annoys me when someone is late to everything all the time." He sighed and closed his menu. "I'm getting a burger."

"Same," Says the black haired one. 

"Harry, what about you?" 

Harry looks over at Louis, surprised, and then looks back at the menu. "Just this chicken sandwich."

"That sounds good, actually." Brown haired one mumbles to himself. "I'll get what he’s getting."

"Great, let's order."

Louis reaches over Harry and waves his hand over to their waitress. She walks over, a smile pressed over her lips. Her blonde hair is messily put together in a bun and Harry is almost concerned that her hair would get into their food. Once she gets to the table, she pops out a hip and pulls out her notepad. On her name tag, it read Leah. 

"What can I get you handsome boys?" Leah runs her eyes over the four of them, as if she were examining her prey. Her Yankee accent is strong and there's a hint of rebel in there. Very strange, Harry thinks. 

"Two burgers and two chicken sandwiches, please. Also, can we get vegetables to go along with that?" Louis tells her.

She smirks and writes the order down. The girl then noticeably gets closer to the brown haired one. From Harry’s point of view, it looks like she’s leaning onto him. "Depends, are you tipping me extra?"

Black hair scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Depends if you keep shoving your tits at my boyfriend. We're not interested, thank you."

Leah frowns and nods. "It'll be right out, I'm sorry."

She begins to walk away and Louis begins snickering. "Zayn! She's going to spit in our food now!"

Zayn, that was his name. Harry nodded to himself and took a drink of his sprite. He looked over at the two in front of him. The brown haired one was a pink color and was laughing along with Louis. Zayn had his arms crossed and was looking out the window. Harry looked over at Louis, who was still laughing at the situation. 

"Could've at least let Harry get some, eh?" Brown haired one tells Zayn. 

Harry widens his eyes and shakes his head. "No, thank you."

"Why not, Harry?" Louis asks, "I'm sure she'd be willing."

"I'd rather not spend my first day in New York making myself look like a total arse and a womanizer, thank you."

The two laugh and Harry takes another drink of his sprite. After the laughter died down, Louis hummed to himself and pulled out his cellphone. A smartphone, looked like one of the new ones as well. Surely enough, the rest of the table pulled out their smartphones and began to text. Harry took another drink of his Sprite and began to tap on the table. 

"Liam, it would be fantastic if you would stop sending me heart eye emojis. It’s quite annoying and I’m sure your boyfriend is going to get jealous." Louis glared at the man. 

Harry felt slightly better that he now knew all of their names. Brown hair is Liam and Black hair is Zayn. And of course next to him was Louis. It didn’t exactly feel right to be along with them, though. He never knew these people until today and they’re not entirely welcoming. However, his partner was Louis and he had to let him be with his friends. 

“Hey, what’s your phone number?” Harry looks over to Louis. He has his phone out and the screen had what seemed to be a new contact. “You know, in case we get separated and we don’t have a heart attack while trying to look for each other.”

“Ah, let me see?” 

Louis hands his phone over to Harry. Their fingertips brush, causing the curly-head to swallow back. Harry stares dumbfounded at the screen, there’s no keyboard, just the screen. The smaller reaches over for Harry and clicks on the phone number option. Harry nods and begins to type in his number. Once he was done, he looked up at the name option. He clicks on that and types in ‘Curly’, the nickname Louis gave him earlier. Harry then slides the phone until it was in front of Louis.

Louis chuckles. “Curly, eh? I like it.”

“I figured that would have suited the contact since you called me that earlier today.” Harry laughs softly along with him.

“Course! I’ll send you a text right now.” 

He began to text and Harry took the opportunity to notice how Louis had his tongue slightly sticking out in between his lips. And as promised, his phone in his pocket began to buzz. Louis looked over at him expectantly with a grin on his face. His self-conscious hit him then, Louis was expecting a smart phone from him as well. He felt ashamed to own a slide-up from, that it wasn’t nearly as enough as it should have been. The damn thing wasn’t even a touch screen slide-up phone. Harry then mentally groaned and began to pull out his phone; he prepared for the embarrassment he was bound to get. 

He released his phone from his joggers and read the text message. A smiley face from an unknown number. Harry began to text back, this time a shocked face, and sent it to Louis. 

“Slide-up phone? I remember when I had one of those during high school.” Louis chuckled. “Didn’t know people still owned them.”

Harry nodded. “My mum wanted me to buy a smartphone of some sort so she can facecam me, but they’re too expensive and I can’t own one right now.”

“I bought my first when I moved here. My mum insisted me to and that she would pay for it; I upgraded not too long ago as well.” Louis tells him.

“Your family moved here?” Harry asks.

The smaller nodded. “Yeah, my freshman year actually. We were saving up to move here in Maine for the longest time, I think we started saving up when I turned sixteen. All our family had moved to America, so we thought it was our time as well. Bought a nice house, got accepted into university, and I’m studying drama.”

Harry smiled. “I wish my family could live here with me. It’s been a long time since I’ve really talked to them. I get very lonely when I study without my sister bugging me.”

“I can hardly study with my sisters!” Louis exclaims. “You’re lucky you only have one. Try having five and one brother. Miracle how I even got to the point where I am now with all of that distraction.” 

“Doesn’t sound that bad.” Harry laughs.

“You’re insane, Curly.”

Before Harry could reply, the sandwiches were being set on their table by the Leah girl. She frowned when she set down Zayn’s burger and Liam’s sandwich. As for Louis’, she made sure to lean over more than needed so that Harry was almost smothered in exposed skin. Harry grimaced when she set his plate down and looked away from her. Louis tried to keep his laugher in, but was failing.

She cleared her throat, but Harry didn’t look her way. “I hope you enjoy.”

And when Louis began laughing, Harry turned his head back towards his sandwich. He was sure that his face was red again, and Louis was there, yet again, to witness his embarrassment. Harry ignored the laughter erupting from the smaller’s mouth and began to eat his sandwich.

“Christ, what is wrong with her? Doesn’t she know when to stop?” Liam says. 

“You can be desperate, but that’s a new level of desperation.” Zayn replies.

“Oh god,” Louis catches his breath. “I’m so sorry, Harry. We should have picked the pizza place across the street. At least there would only have drug lords, not teenage girls smothering you with your bodies.”

Harry shakes his head. “Leave her alone, she’s probably hopeless romantic and shows it the wrong way. I feel sorry for her.”

“Aw, Curly’s sticking up for her. He must like her.” Louis coos.

He then reaches over to ruffle the locks on Harry’s head. Harry scrunches his nose up and swats Louis’ hand away. “No, I don’t.”

Louis shakes his head. “It’s okay, you don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m not lying, Louis. I -”

“Denial.”

“Loui-”

“Liam, Zayn, can you believe this guy?” Louis shakes his head.

“I’m not-”

Louis puts a finger on his lips and shushes him. “I’ll let you get her when we’re done. I’ll act like I never saw a thing.”

“I’m gay.” Harry manages to mutter out. 

The table goes silent and Louis is looking at him with his lips slightly parted as if he were going to say something. Liam and Zayn are looking at him with raised eyebrows and sandwiches paused in midair. Harry feels as if he said the wrong thing and that he had lost the friends that he just made. He desperately wishes someone would say something.

“Never would have guessed it.” Liam shrugs and takes a bite of his sandwich. Zayn agrees with him and carries on. 

Louis, on the other hand, removes his finger from Harry’s lips and averts his eyes away. Harry gives him a confused look, but is not spoken. They began to eat their sandwiches without a word. Liam and Zayn talk quietly to each other whileas Louis eats his burger in silence. 

The chatter of the small restaurant began to get louder. More people were entering and leaving due to lack of tables or the restaurant was just too busy to deal with. Harry wished that he had brought his camera to take a shot of the impatient people waiting in the doorway, it was a pleasant sight to his eyes - it was wrong, nonetheless, but Harry could care less.

For the rest of the lunch, Harry had looked around the entire restaurant, making mental notes on what to take shots of. He had already made sure to come back during the three weeks to take a picture. Louis didn’t say much, only that his burger was good and definitely wanted to come back. The two in front chattered and made slight conversation with Harry, but didn’t attempt with Louis. 

By the time they began to walk back to the hotel, Liam and Zayn were lost up ahead in the mass of people walking to their destinations. Harry kept close contact with Louis - who was still quiet - and made sure he was getting through everyone alright.

“You okay?” Harry asks once the number of people lessen. 

Louis nods and shoves his hands in his pockets with nothing to say. The taller frowns and continues to walk forward. He had barely met the guy and befriended him, yet he’s somehow found a way to upset him. Harry didn’t even know what had upset him, it couldn’t have been him telling the table he was gay, it looked like his two best friends were gay as well.

People began to crowd again and it was almost overwhelming. Harry swallowed back and looked for the hotel. It should be somewhere near, they weren’t too far from it. Fingers began to slowly wrap themselves around Harry’s bicep. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked over. Louis had his small hands wrapped around Harry’s upper arm.

“Don’t want to lose you,” Louis barely muttered over a whisper. 

Harry nodded and squeezed Louis’ tiny hands tighter to him. They continued through the busy sidewalk and eventually find themselves at the hotel. Liam and Zayn are no where to be found, not even in the lobby. Harry thinks that they must have seen a shop on the way and went inside to shop. Louis lets go of Harry’s arm immediately when the instructor sees them. He walks over, in a slow pace and it felt like years had passed when he finally reached the two.

“We’ll be leaving at six for dinner. It will be a nicer restaurant that is catering us, so please wear nicer clothing. Are you two alright with that?” The man asked Harry nods and seconds later, Louis nods as well. The instructor sighs in relief. “Thank god, everyone else who I’ve asked had to make a run to a clothing store of some sort or had to complain about fancy dining.”

Harry smiled. “I’m just glad to be here, I wouldn’t want to complain.”

“Christ, if only you were in my geography class. Anyways, be ready by six, if you’re not in the lobby by six, we’re leaving you here. Got it?”

The two nodded again and the instructor smiled. Harry looked down to his watch; it was currently three in the afternoon, they had four hours to spare. In the meantime, Harry could get a nap out before dinner.

-

Two hours later after finally taking a nap, Louis was shaking Harry to wake up. Harry furrows his eyebrows as he looks over at the clock: only five. He runs a hand through his thick curls and Louis maneuvers himself on to the bed across from him with his legs crossed, his eyes searching Harry’s face.

“Any reason why you’re waking me up?” Harry asks. He didn’t mean to make it sound rude, it was more of a joke than anything.

Louis winces, but nods. “I figured you would want a shower before you have to get dressed, sorry.”

“No, thank you anyways. I showered last night and I don’t believe I’m dirty enough for a shower. Although, I probably should have needed to wake up. Don’t want to be up late tonight.”

The smaller doesn’t say anything else and Harry sits up from his spot. He rubs his eyes and begins to stretch his arms out. His eyes scanned the room; nothing much had changed since he had fallen asleep except for the television being on and Louis’ bed sheets being wrinkled up. The news was on, talking about how there will be rain in the next day. 

“You’re gay,” Louis suddenly says, snapping Harry out of his trance.

He nods slowly. “Yes, I am.”

Louis then goes silent again and swallows back. He closes his eyes shut tightly and lets out a breath. Harry is somewhat worried, mostly because he’s just met Louis today and hasn’t seen him act so strange. “You’re so fucking open with it, Jesus.”

Harry is speechless, no words process through his head; he’s only confused. Louis opens his eyes and looks at Harry with a sigh. 

“Can I tell you something?” Louis says again. When Harry nods, Louis sucks in a breath before speaking. “I’m gay, but no one else knows. Well, now you do, but I don’t know how to go on about it. I wanted to tell Liam and Zayn, but they’re always so far up each others asses to even care.”

“You’re gay,” Harry says slowly. “And this is a problem because?”

Louis’ bites his lip and averts his eyes from Harry. He lets out a groan and covers his face with his tiny hands. “I need your help… on being more out with it. You just said you were gay at the restaurant with barely any hesitation - I want that to be me. Will you help me?”

Harry then grinned and began to chuckle. “Help you become open with your sexuality? Sure, I’ll help.”

“Really?” Louis exclaims and removes his hands from his face. Harry nods and Louis smiles bigger. He jumps off the bed and pushes Harry into a hug, causing the both of them to begin laughing.

“It’ll be fun,” Harry tells him. “Let’s make New York City gay.”

-

The next morning, Harry is awoken by droplets hitting the hotel room’s window. He lets out a strangled breath and looks over to the clock. It was ten in the morning, he had already missed breakfast downstairs. He runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes again, feeling the throbbing in his head.

Last night was a mess - or so, wild. Harry had sat with Liam, Zayn, and Louis, but the famous Niall had came to sit in front of Harry and had chatted with Liam and Zayn. After that, the night then went down from there. Louis had ordered an alcoholic drink, but Niall had as well. They both ended up drinking at least five drinks, and Louis began to pressure Harry into drinking with him as well. Harry had a couple which got him tipsy, and it was awful. The instructor was disappointed with the three and demanded money for the drinks they had ordered. Harry ended up paying for the drinks since he was the closest to sober while the other two were slurring insults to each other.

Awful, Harry thought.

“Awake?” He heard a voice ask.

Harry looked over to the window sill and saw Louis sitting at it with the curtains open. He nods and yawns. “Yeah, do you remember last night?”

“Unfortunately,” Louis sighs and rubs his eyes. “I drank too much. Did the teacher guy ever say anything about it?”

“Yeah, I paid for all the drinks, no worries.”

Louis snaps his eyes over to Harry and furrows his eyebrows. “You did what? Why didn’t you tell Niall or me about the bill? Drunk or not, we still would have paid. Jesus, Harry. How much was it? I’ll pay you back right now.”

Harry looks at the ceiling and sighs. “Maybe around sixty? It wasn’t cheap beer.”

The smaller curses and walks over to the little desk with his wallet sitting on top. He takes out some cash and sighs. “Can’t believe you paid for that, Curly. I’ll pay half and I’ll call Niall to tell him he owes you the other half.”

“Friends again?” Harry asks.

“Kinda, yeah. After you passed out, I was sobering up and Niall called me to meet him by the vending machine. We were still a little drunk, but talked it out nonetheless.”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, still very tired. “That’s good.”

Louis hums, “Let me call him real quick.” 

There’s a pause before Louis begins to talk on the phone. Harry notices how his arm rests on his tummy and how his back arches ever so slightly. He then closes his eyes, in fear that Louis actually catches him staring at him. It was no doubt that Harry found him attractive; he was just so tiny and pretty. When Louis announced he was gay, Harry’s insides had an explosion almost.

“Yeah, we’re room 524; if you don’t come soon, Harry said he’s going to punch you.” Louis says. 

Harry raises an eyebrow at him. “I am?”

Louis gives him a shit-eating grin and continues to talk on the phone. “Yeah, he’s really angry too. Almost punched me straight in the jaw this morning. Then he demanded me to call you, so I’d be scared if I were you. He’s stronger than you think, plus he’s taller than you. I almost shit my pants, to be honest with you. Yeah, yeah, see you in a bit.” 

He hangs up the phone and looks over at Harry. A smile spreads across his face and he walks over to Harry’s bed, sitting down in the process. Louis crosses his legs in an indian style and plays with the phone in his hand. Harry rolls his eyes and begins to laugh.

“I definitely tried to punch you this morning.” He tells the smaller.

Louis laughs, “He’ll get here quicker if you scare him enough.”

“The money doesn’t even matter to me, honestly.” Harry laughs along with him. “If I didn’t want to pay, I wouldn’t have. I would have made your drunk ass pay the bill.” 

“It would have made me feel bad if I didn’t pay you back. If that were me, I would have been pissed. That’s your money and it shouldn’t be wasted on other people’s alcoholic drinks. You should be spending it on yourself.”

Before Harry can respond, there’s a quick knock to the door. Louis begins to giggle, holding his stomach as he walks to the door. He clears his throat and makes a frightened face. Harry then notes into his head that Louis is a terrible prankster and a very good actor. The door opens slowly and there’s whispering. Harry can hear Niall freaking out and begging Louis to give the money to him. 

“No, he wants to see you.” Louis whispers loudly. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t hit you, alright?”

“Louis, please.” Niall begs.

He hears a sigh. “Sorry, it’s just what Harry told me. I don’t want him to get angrier.”

Niall groans, “Fine.”

There’s hesitant footsteps as the two walk through the room. When the blonde-headed boy sees Harry, he averts his eyes to the ground and walks over to him. Harry looks over at Louis, who is grinning and trying to keep back his laughter. Niall hands out the money and gulps.

“I’m really, really sorry that you had to pay for the drinks last night.” He quietly says, “If there’s anything else you would like me to do, I’ll do it, I swear. I’m not actually an asshole, if Louis said so. Just please don’t be angry with me.”

Harry smiles and takes the money from the blonde boy. “Ah, thank you, Niall. That won’t be necessary, I’m not actually angry.. Louis is just an asshole who decided to make me look bad to scare you into coming here quick.”

Niall snaps his head up, furrows his eyebrows at Harry, then looks over at Louis - who is cackling by now. “You asshole, I was terrified! I seriously thought the guy was going to break my face in millions of pieces!” He lets out a groan and brings his hands to hide his face. “Remind me to never befriend a drama major ever again. This is bullshit.”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m actually not.” Louis says in between laughs. “Oh god, Niall, I love you so much. Why was I ever angry at you?”

“I hate you so much.” Niall whines and covers his face.

-

“I’m hungry,” Louis says as he sits criss-crossed on the grass.

Harry hums in delight and snaps a photo of a couple walking the path with their hands intertwined. The two found themselves in the famous central park, sitting on the grass, and snapping photos of what they could find. After the incident with Niall this morning, they went down to get their money for lunch, then decided to go to the central park. 

“Few more pictures then we can get something to eat.” Harry tells him. “What are you hungry for?”

Louis groans and lays on the grass, holding his stomach. “A big saucy and cheesy pizza, that sounds so good. I feel like a pregnant woman.”

Harry laughs and snaps a photo of a man sitting on the bench, feeding the birds around him. He sets the camera down in his lap and brings a hand to fan his hair out of his face. His eyes search around the park, looking for another shot to take. Nothing seemed to catch his eyes, plus his stomach was beginning to growl. It was about two in the afternoon by now, they had spent literally three hours sitting in the park and talking nonsense.

“Pizza sounds great, actually.” Harry tells him. “I think I’m done now, wanna go get that pizza?” 

“I thought you’d never ask, let’s go.”

They both stood up and stretched their limbs out. Harry bent down to grab his camera bag and pulled the equipment off of his neck, stuffing it into the bag. He then shoved the camera bag into his backpack and pulled it over his shoulders. Louis gave him a warm smile before they began to walk out of the park.

It was a comfortable silence as they looked around at the many people along with them. The weather was a bit chilly due to the rain this morning, though it didn’t bother them since they did live by the edge of Maine. It was much less humid than Maine, that made Harry much more happy. Harry imagined that his sister would have loved New York more than he does.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Louis asks.

Harry looks over at Louis and smiles. “Thinking of what my sister would have of New York. She always wanted to go since she was a preteen. Especially during Fashion Week, she would definitely love that.”

“Ah, I know. My sisters are jealous that I’m here. Does your sister know you’re here?” Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head. “Haven’t talked to her in three months, or my mum.”

“Christ, Harry!” Louis exclaims. “I literally talked to my mum this morning, you should call her. Like, right now. She’s probably worried sick of you. “

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. “It’s dinner time in England right now, she’s probably eating with her husband.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Who cares? You need to call her.”

“Tomorrow morning, promise.” 

“Good,” Louis sighs. “If I ever did that to my mum, she would honestly skin me alive. I wouldn’t even do that to my mum, I can’t go long without talking to her. The longest I’ve gone is two days, and then I quickly called her.”

“You must have a close family.” Harry says. “Ever since my mum remarried, we haven’t been that close. We talk close, but since we’re so separated, it’s hard to stay in contact. Wish they had moved here like yours.”

The smaller rolls his eyes. “That’s a terrible excuse, Curly. Time zones will not change anything. I bet if you called when it’s three in the morning there, your mum would answer immediately because you’re her son and she loves you.”

Harry smiles and ruffles Louis’ hair. “You’re a bundle of positive energy today, aren’t you?”

“Shut up, I’m trying to tell you a speech and you’re ruining it.”

They walk on to the busy streets and begin to look around for a pizza place. It’s hard to tell between the people, so Harry just continues to walk forward. Fingers grip around Harry’s sleeve and he doesn’t bother to look down to know it’s Louis. He’s realized that Louis is a little uneasy around large masses of people, and as his partner, he needed to make sure the smaller was with him at all times.

Harry still wanted into Louis’ pants as well, but he was unsure that it would actually happen. He was too awkward to even bring it up, but he didn’t want to make a complete ass of himself. It wasn’t even for sex either, Harry could picture him going home from university to his apartment, where he would meet Louis waiting impatiently for him at the door.

Though that was a bit extreme, he’s only known the guy for two days. Harry was hopeless romantic, he couldn’t help it. He gets attracted to a male and then somehow manages to make himself believe that they are his fate. 

“Harry? Are you listening to me?” 

The taller blinks a few times and looks down at Louis, giving him a guilty smile. “What was that? Zoned out for a second.”

Louis groans. “I said, there’s a pizza place right over there.” He points over to a little building across the street. “If you would pay attention to me, you would have heard me the first time.”

“I’m sorry, Louis. Just not really used to having someone around me all the time.” Harry tells him.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go get pizza.”

-

By the time they finished their pizza, Louis was leaning back in the booth with his arms across his stomach. Harry was sending a text to Ed, saying that he missed seeing his redhead already. Louis lets out a sigh to get Harry’s attention, then another sigh, and another one when he still doesn’t look up.

“What are you doing? I’m trying to get your attention and you’re not cooperating.” Louis whines. 

Harry looks up and smiles. “Ah, just texting my friend, sorry.” 

“A friend?” Louis’ face lights up. “Didn’t know you had one to be completely honest with you, Curly. Who is it? I bet I know them.”

“His name is Ed, a little redheaded guy. Miss him.” 

The smaller grins. “He sings, right? Remember him coming in the drama class for the musical we were having. Did you watch him preform?”

Harry shakes his head. “I remember him inviting me, but I had so much work due that week. Such a shame that I didn’t go, could’ve met you sooner.”

“I would have definitely met you sooner, Curly, you’re fit.”

The curly-head smiled and looked down at the table, he didn’t want Louis to look at the reaction he gave him. Louis was definitely fit as well, and god, he loved his tummy. Harry wanted to rip off the clothing and kiss all over his skin. He was such a horny teenager in his mind, and he was completely ashamed of it.

“You’re not so half bad, yourself.” Harry tells him while taking a sip of his water. “I’d definitely fuck you.” Harry’s eyes widen after that last part. He didn’t mean to say that out loud, he can’t believe that he even thought it.

Louis almost spits out his drink and immediately begins to giggle. He wipes his mouth with his wrist and raises an eyebrow at the taller. “Straightford, are you?”

“I suppose I am, considering that flew out of my mouth with no control.” Harry chuckles.

“Oh Curly,” Louis sighs dramatically, “You’re a special flower. I’m glad I picked the most flamboyant name on that list to be my partner. If I picked that Daniel White guy, I don’t think I would have had as much fun as I am now.”

The taller rolls his eyes, but a smile still shining on his face. “I am most positive that I am not flamboyant. Though, I suppose my name is.”

Louis hums. “I wonder why! Anyways, we should go shopping after this. Want to get a new shirt or something. Maybe a hoodie, not so sure. What do you think?”

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugs and looks out the window, “Maybe a hoodie, suppose to be chilly for the next few days. Plus it looks like it’s going to rain again.”

“Is it really?” Louis frowns and looks out the window, “Guess you’re right. Going to buy a bottle of vodka while I’m at it.”

The taller frowns and let's out a sigh. He isn't quite fond of a drunk Louis, he's almost irritating. When Louis is drunk, he's very clingy and hostile, he tries to pick a fight, and he definitely says things a sober Louis wouldn't say. Harry only nodded and looked down to the text Ed sent. 

'miss u too. remember to be spontaneous. you're in nyc, enjoy it'.

-

When the two got back to the hotel, they were playing a match of FIFA while the rain pattered on the windows. The instructor had announced earlier that he would be sending room service to each room since the rain was too much. Harry didn’t mind, he didn’t really feel like being surrounded by the large group of college students.

Louis had his tongue between his teeth as he furiously pressed the buttons on the controller, earning him a goal. He threw his arms up as the ball went into the net. Harry’s shoulders dropped in hopelessness. Louis was much better at FIFA than him, but the excited look on his face was worth it. 

“Goal, Curly! Twice in a row! Is this even a competition anymore?” Louis yells.

Harry rolls his eyes and lays back on the bed. He starfishes the bed with the controller laying on his chest. Louis is still yelling over his victory when there’s a knock on their door. The taller sits back up and shakes his head at Louis with a grin on his face. He walks over to the door and looks into the peephole. The instructor stood there with a bag of what looks like fast food. Harry unlocks the door and opens it, giving him a smile. 

“You guys need to quiet down, I could hear you on the floor below. Anyways, here is two burgers, two fries. Go wild, I guess. Oh, and if I hear any complaints, both of your asses will be punished." 

Harry takes the bag and sends a smile towards the man. "Sorry about that, we'll calm down. Thank you for the food, much appreciated." 

The instructor nods and begins to push the cart to the other rooms. Harry closes the door and walks in the room. He spots Louis sitting on the bed, taking the lid off the vodka he had bought earlier. If Harry's mother were to see him right now, she would probably faint. His mother was always against alcohol beverages, always keeping him away from them, never even taking a sip of one. Though he never really blamed her, people change when they're under the influence of alcohol. 

"Burger and fries is what he gave us." Harry tells him as he walks to his own bed. He sets the bag by the lamps and lays back down. 

Louis scoffs. "Fast food after that nice meal yesterday? This is bullshit."

"It doesn't really matter to me, I'm still kinda full from the pizza we had earlier."

 

“Still,” The smaller whines and collapses on the bed. Harry chuckles and looks over at him in amusement. “I paid - well, my mum did - for high class dinners and fast food lunches. I am not going to sit here and be fed fatty foods by my university; I will bring this to the dean.”

Harry hums and closes his eyes. The past two days, he has talked more than he does for an entire week. Louis brought out something from him he didn’t know he actually had in him. If he were to have another partner, or just be completely alone, Harry would have felt empty and alone. Somehow, he didn’t really feel that familiar emptiness anymore.

“Hey, Harry?” The curly-head opens an eye to look over at the smaller. He had the bottle of vodka in his hand and was now sitting up. “Do you want to drink with me? It would seem wrong if I just sat here and didn’t share.”

“No, thank you. I don’t think I can handle straight vodka anyways.” Harry laughs. 

Louis shrugs and takes a swig of the bottle. Curly watches as his adam’s apple bob as he swallows back the alcohol. It reminded him of the time his mother went ballistic when she had found a beer bottle cap in his pants pocket when he was sixteen. Even though he only drank one, his mother grounded him for two weeks and made him drink strictly water for the entire time. Of course his sister, Gemma, had made fun of him all that she could during the time and always gloated about her soda. 

“Louis, remember when you told me you needed help being gay?” Harry brings up suddenly.

The smaller almost chokes on the liquid and puts down the bottle. He swallows back and furrows his eyebrows at Harry. Louis nods slowly. “I remember.”

Curly sits up and runs a hand through his hair. “When did you realize it?”

“Oh,” Louis says softly. “A while ago, actually. Maybe my sophomore year of university? It was after a break up with this girl, her name was Eleanor. I realized that I didn’t actually love her; I told her I did all the time, but it didn’t feel right. There was this boy too.” 

Harry felt a pang in his heart, but he swallowed it back. “Yeah?”

“He was a year older than me, right off the football team. Really fit, and always social. He went to every play the drama club hosted. I even talked to him a few times, but I was always shy and didn’t notice. Me being shy, that’s hard to imagine.” Louis laughs, and there’s even a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Anyways, after the breakup, I realized the feelings I should have had for Eleanor, belonged to the football player that liked our drama plays. Though before I could say anything to him, he graduated.”

“Do you still like him?” Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head and smiles at the bedsheets. “That was two years ago, my crush went away a long time ago, Curly. Made me feel like I was in high school again.” 

There’s a silence filling the room, it was comforting. Harry felt somewhat relieved that Louis’ feelings for another man were completely gone. After two days of the trip, he was already catching feelings for someone he barely met. What made it worse, was that he promised himself he wouldn’t ever do it again. He told himself that he was better than that.

“Have you had a boyfriend before?” Louis asks.

Harry is shocked by the question, it was as if the smaller was reading his thoughts. He nods slowly and sighs. “Yeah, just one though.”

“Tell me about it. From a gay man’s perspective.”

Curly chuckles and sighs again. “I was a junior in high school, the worst year of my life. Just like you, I had a crush on a jock. This time, the guy was openly gay and every one of his jock friends accepted him. I made the mistake of accidentally admitting my feelings after one of his football games, not american football, of course.”

“And?” Louis smiles.

Harry smiles back and runs a hand through his hair. “I never really told anyone about this, I’m sorry. After I admitted my feelings, he decided to give me a shot. The first three months were amazing, actually. Would always kiss me and tell me that I was pretty. I appreciated that. Summer vacation came, it all changed after that. He wasn’t around his friends as much, so that meant more time with him. And… fuck.” Harry’s eyes began to water up; he reaches a hand towards his eyes and wipes them. 

Louis notices the change in the mood and frowns. He gets up from the bed and walks over to Harry, sitting down beside him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“No, no,” Harry shakes his head, wiping the welding tears away. “I should tell someone. Okay, summer break, yeah. He changed after all his friends were gone, it gave me whiplash. I spent a lot of time at his house, my mum was really excited that I found someone, so she even pushed me to go over to his house as well. It didn’t bother me at first, but it started changing. His parents would leave in the afternoons to go to work. We were alone for the most part, and that led him to want things, want me.”

“Oh no,” Louis shakes his head. “Harry, don’t tell me.”

He smiles, not even bothering to wipe the tear welding in his eyes. “He took my virginity, he manipulated me. I didn’t notice until I went home, cried for hours and tried to wash it away. It continued until I began to complain about it, so he began to get forceful. He would grab my wrists until they left ugly purple marks. I had to wear bracelets to cover them up. He apologized to me the next day.”

The smaller wraps an arm around Harry after the tears begin flowing. “You don’t have to finish.”

“It started getting more violent after that. We would start fighting, and he would hit me in the face.” Harry sniffs and lets out a shaky breath. “After the first time he hit me, I went home with major swelling in my eye. It was late at night, so I got away with it during night time. My sister woke me up the next morning, she started screaming for my mum. It scared me so much. My mum ran in and she looked at me, and almost fainted. She asked me what happened, but I obviously covered up for him and said that I tripped on one of the stairs at his house. I played like it was cool. Oh how I was wrong."

“All that for a seventeen year old? That’s insane, Harry.” 

Curly nods and wipes his eyes with his arm. “I can’t believe I’m telling you this." He swallows back the lump in his throat. "Back to the story, yeah. I continued to go over to his house, his parents saw my bruises and I covered for him then, too. He told me he loved me after that. Though he continued to hit me, and I continued to lie for him. My mum got suspicious after the third black eye. After dinner every night, she would strongly hint that I could tell her anything and always ask if everything was all good with my boyfriend. I lied again and again like an idiot.”

Louis sighs and lays his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re not an idiot, you were scared. I don’t blame you.”

“My mum crossed the line when it got so extreme. She barely let me go over, and she didn’t tell me why. I told her I was fine, that he didn’t cause it, that I was just clumsy. I thought he loved me.” Harry whimpers and lets the tears fall. Louis rubbed his back soothingly. 

“It’s okay now, it’s over. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“One night, I snuck out to go over to his house after he begged and begged me. We had sex, it’s no surprise. I told him something like that I wanted to go on a date of some sort - I really don’t remember. We began to fight, he hit me relentlessly because I didn’t tell him I loved him after the first hit. It was something he did, fucking sadistic; hit me once and if I didn’t apologize and tell him I loved him, he would do it again.”

Louis lays his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, whispering that it’s okay.

“During the fight, he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it as he spoke to me; it felt like my wrist snapped in mid-sentence, I was in excruciating pain. He paused and looked at it, I looked at it. It was broken obviously, no doubt. He yelled at me and told me it was all my fault. His parents heard the noise and came in. I was on the floor in tears, he had my wrist in his hands. I don’t know who was scared more, his mum or me.” Harry softly laughs.

“What happened next?”

Harry wipes his eyes and smiles softly. “His mum quickly pulled me out of the room and I don’t know what happens to his dad and him. She took me to the hospital, crying about her son hurting someone innocent like me. I told her that it has been going on all summer, she cried even harder. My wounds get treated at the hospital and I get a cast on my wrist. I didn’t even know, but I had a broken rib as well. The police show up at the hospital and asks me who did it. His mother is in the background literally sobbing until she can’t breathe anymore. I tell them who did it, and they quickly leave to go find him. He was eighteen, old enough to get serious jail time.”

“I would have murdered him, I can’t believe you went through that. What about your mum?” Louis asks.

The taller lets out a breath. “My mum shows up at the hospital next, I don’t get to say anything before his mother run over to my mum and apologizes repeatedly. She’s so confused and scared, then she looks over to me while I’m laying in the hospital bed. My mum begins to sob at the sight, and runs over to me, grabbing my face and telling me that I’m her baby. I remember that she stayed with me the whole night, and every time I would wake up with pain, she would immediately call a nurse while she whispered that everything would be okay and that I was safe now.”

“Your mum really loved you.”

Harry sniffs and nods. “Yeah, and she still does. I should have told her sooner, that was a stupid decision.”

Louis hums. “It doesn’t matter anymore, all that matters is that you’re out of that relationship.”

“It still hurts, Louis. It hurts so much.” Harry begins to sob.

The smaller presses his face into Harry’s neck, letting small breaths out. “I know, but it’s okay now. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“He said he loved me, Louis.”

Louis lifts his head up and leaves a tender kiss on Harry’s cheek. “He lied, Curly, he lied.”

-

Apparently, Louis had forgotten about forcing Harry to call his mother and Harry was very grateful for that. They were currently trying to find a spot to take a photo or two, then they were going to go off and do what Louis has been dying to do since they got to New York: eat a hot dog. 

The two were actually walking through Times Square. Harry had a scarf wrapped around his neck and camera hanging on his shoulder; he looked like a proper hipster. Louis was wearing a green hoodie, his hair a complete mess and his hands in his pockets: basically an emo. A hipster and an emo walking through Times Square.

“Harry, my stomach is grumbling. Hurry, please.” Louis whines.

Curly smiles and lets out a sigh. “You think I can get a good shot from the middle of the street? I’m a bit picky.”

“Tell me about it.” Louis rolls his eyes. “Any position would get you a good shot, just please hurry. My body has been craving hot dog ever since we got here.”

Harry puts his arms up in defense as he maneuvers himself to the middle of the street. Louis’ fingers grip on Harry’s jacket as he begins to walk. People push at them, but they finally pause in the street. Louis frowns as he looks around at everyone scowling at the two for being in the way.Harry pulls out his camera, turning it on and puts it up against his eye. After a minute, the camera clicks twice. Unexpectedly, Harry points the camera at Louis and snaps a photo.

“Hey!” Louis whines. “Not nice, delete it please.”

Curly smiles and sticks the camera in his bag. “Not happening.”

“Harry,” The smaller reaches for the camera bag, but Harry squirms and turns his body. Louis reaches out again but his attempts are useless as Harry dances around, keeping his camera bag out of reach. “I hate you.”

“Would you hate me if I bought that hot dog for you?” 

Louis shrugs. “More or less, I suppose. It depends if you feed it to me or not.”

Harry raises an eyebrow and chuckles. “Want me to feed you my dog?”

The smaller’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink. He looks over at Harry and slaps his arm and shakes his head. “Do you speak to your mother with that mouth?”

“Only you, love.”

“Fuck off,” Louis says.

They go into a comfortable silence as they begin to walk through the people to find the nearest hot dog stand. Louis’ fingers wrap around Harry’s bicep without thinking, and Harry doesn’t bother to move them. You would have thought they were a couple if you never knew the two literally met three days ago. 

Although, it felt like they knew each other for years.

“Look,” Louis points up ahead to the hot dog stand. A few people were grouped up around it, but most of the people passing by didn’t stop. “Finally, I’ve waited long enough.”

Harry rolls his eyes but still smiles nonetheless. “You poor soul, you’ve been deprived from hot dogs. Everyone in New York needs to buy you a hot dog because they feel your sympathy.”

“Ass,”

The two find themselves in front of the hot dog stand; Louis is looking through the options and Harry is pulling out his wallet. The man in the stand was giving them a generous smile as he turned the hot dogs on the oven. 

“Harry, I want that.” Louis says as he points to the hot dog with bacon wrapped around it and avocados to the side. Harry nods and pulls out the cash for the hot dogs. 

“Can we get a hot dog with mustard on top and one of the special bacon avocado dog, please?” Harry tells the man. He nods and holds out five fingers. Harry hands over a ten and tells him to keep the change. The man grins and begins to make their hot dogs. 

Louis leans up against Harry as he begins to text someone. It is silence between the two, and a little more open between them. Harry still can’t believe that he had told Louis his dark past; he only knew the guy for two and half days at the time, and he just openly spoke to him as if he knew the smaller for years. It almost scared him that if he told Louis all that he did last night, how far will they be by the end of the two weeks?

“Who are you texting?” Harry asks casually.

The smaller looks up at him and smiles. “Just Liam. They’re at a zoo, and he’s sending me pictures of all the big cats and penguins. I wish Maine had a zoo, just a lame aquarium.”

Harry hums, “Why don’t we go to the zoo tomorrow?”

“I kinda want to go Coney Island, if that’s okay with you? Liam, Zayn, and Niall will be there if you also don’t mind - if you do agree, that is.” Louis tells as he innocently smiles at the taller.

“Hot dogs!”

Their attention towards each other is cut short as they look over at the man in the stands. Louis eagerly takes his hot dog and immediately takes a bite, earning a moan as well. Harry laughs and thanks the man. The taller leads Louis, who is still eating his hot dog, to a bench nearby. They sit in silence as they eat the food, with the occasional groan from Louis.

“Coney Island, huh?” Harry says once they finish their food. “I don’t mind, was wanting to go sooner or later.”

Louis softly laughs. “I was going to force you to go anyways, I just acted like you had a choice.”

“Rude.”

“A little bit,” The smaller shrugs his shoulders. “Anyways, what should we do? For Times Square, there isn’t much to do than spend money.”

Harry chuckles and leans back in the bench. He lets out a sigh and brings his arms over his head. “We could sit here and enjoy the view. Actually, I could take another photo.”

The taller reaches down to grab his camera bag as Louis rolls his eyes and lets out a groan. Harry smiles at his irritation and pulls out the camera. He brings it up to his eye, waiting to snap the perfect picture. Before he can take the picture, Louis speaks.

“Why are you so obsessed with taking pictures?”

Harry clicks the button, taking the picture and smiles wider. “Ever heard of that saying ‘take a picture, it will last longer’? I want to remember everything; when I’m old and grey, I probably won’t remember this, remember you, remember what that car looks like even. Pictures will help, I know it will.”

Louis nods slowly and furrows his eyebrows. “To summarize it, you keep every single one of your pictures so that when you’re older, you can enjoy the memories you once had?”

“Yeah, that’s right. What do you like to do for fun? I haven’t learned much from you, but you seem to read me like an open book.”

The older hums and looks up to the sky as the thought. Harry takes the time to set his camera in his lap to enjoy the moment. He still cannot believe how much someone that was a stranger, a week ago, knows more about him than his best mate. The attraction Harry has had for Louis has also been insane, it feels like every silent moment Harry wants to grab the smaller’s face and kiss him until he’s red from lack of oxygen - which was terrible, because he seems like he barely knows Louis.

“Ah, I know!” Louis says with excitement. “I do this weird thing, where I’ll write down every time it storms.”

“Really? Did you bring it with you?” Curly raises an eyebrow. 

The smaller nods and looks down at his fingers. “It’s kinda private. I’m afraid of storms, I don’t know why, but every time the thunder shakes the house, it causes me to have a panic attack. It makes me feel belittled, I’m a twenty-four year old man and I’m scared of something natural.”

Harry hesitantly wraps an arm around Louis’ back before speaking. “Everyone is afraid of something, that is natural. Yours just happens to be storms.”

“Yeah, I guess so. At least I’m not scared of spiders, that would be terrible.”

“Lucky bastard, it is terrible. I can’t even stand to look at them.”

Louis shrugs his shoulders. “It sucks to be you, Harold.”

-

That night, it had stormed. Harry watched Louis write in his journal, but he did not ask for permission to read it. The taller had fallen asleep shortly after that, and he remembered in the middle of the night, Louis had asked him in a small, feeble voice to sleep in his bed. Due to Harry being dead tired and felt sympathy for the brown-haired boy - that had stood in front of him, slightly trembling - and decided to let him sleep in his bed.

He had forgotten that he was a massive cuddler and woke up again at eight in the morning, with his arms wrapped around Louis’ torso. Thankfully, the smaller wasn’t awake, meaning that Harry could slip his arms out away from Louis and go shower without confrontation. After the shower, he found Louis flipping through the television. Harry was happy that Louis was oblivious to his sleeping habits.

They now were walking up to the amusement park; Louis had on sunglasses and a plain white t-shirt with skinny jeans to compliment his skinny jeans. Harry had to hold back every part of him to not press that boy against one of the vehicles in the car lot and rip all his clothing off. Plus, they were with Zayn, Liam, and Niall - ripping clothing off and acting like a sex-crazed animal would definitely not make him any friends. 

They got their bracelets, slowly but surely but the group had stopped at the main entrance. Louis was talking, but Harry wasn’t paying any attention. His eyes were set on the text Ed had sent him the other day: ‘be spontaneous’. Harry didn’t even know if he even had it in him to be spontaneous. He had the anxiety of the outcomes tying him down. Although, he desperately wanted to kiss Louis. Harry sighed as his mind fought over the subject.

“Harry, are you even listening to me?” Louis whined. 

The taller’s eyes widened. “Ah, sorry I spaced out for a bit. Can you repeat, please?”

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry but repeated himself anyways. “I said, we’re going to go on all the big rides first. Then, we’re going to slowly transition ourselves to the less terrifying rides. But in the middle of that transition, we’re going to grab lunch and talk among ourselves. Last night, I got a list of the biggest to smallest rides; it took me ages to do - plus the wifi shit out on us when the storm came - so enjoy it, you can thank me later.”

“Question,” Zayn raises his hand. “What if we get sick on a ride and begin to vomit?”

“We stay there with you and make sure you’re alright, of course. Yeah, let’s ditch our mate because his body decided to kick all of his breakfast out.” Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry timidly raises his hand next. Louis raises an eyebrow at him. “What if… um … you’re scared of roller coasters?”

The smaller immediately presses his face in his hands and groans. Harry frowns and slumps his shoulders. “You can’t be serious, Curly. Why didn’t you tell me at the hotel? Or possibly yesterday when you agreed to go?”

“I’m sorry, they just freak me out and I didn’t want to upset you.”

Louis huffs and runs a hand through his hair. “I guess we have to conquer your fear, then. Sorry Niall, you’ll have to be alone or with a stranger for a while.”

“Are you serious?” Niall whines.

“Wait, what?” Harry is next to say. The group then begins to walk away, Louis pointing them in the right direction and leaving Harry in shock. “I don’t want to conquer my fears today!”

-

Harry ends up next in line at the roller coaster, with Louis’ fingers wrapped around his bicep. The coaster’s name was the Coney Island Cyclone and had a huge dip and a loop - oh and did Harry forget to mention that it was going erratically fast? 

People were getting off, their hair a mess and some people even feeling nauseous. Plus, Harry was sure he saw someone vomit in the corner of his eye. The man running the ride opens the gate and Louis pushes him in. They grab a seat at the very front and put on their belts, then raising the bar down. Harry was softly hyperventilating and Louis softly squeezed his fingers.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” He softly whispers. “I’m right here, nothing can hurt you. If you get scared, you can hold on to my hand.”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut. “I can’t believe I agreed to this, I hate you.”

Louis frowns and intertwines his fingers with Harry’s. “That’s not very kind words, Curly. It won’t be that bad, I promise. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Close your eyes if it gets scary.“

Liam, who snagged the cart behind them, placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Mate, if you vomit, I’ll pay for your lunch and even ice cream.”

“I’ll be okay, yeah. Just don’t want to die.”

“You won’t d-” Louis starts to say as the ride begins to push forward. Harry’s fingers begin to grip on Louis’s small hand.

They began to inch towards a large hill; Harry is trying to control his breathing while Louis is grinning at the hill. Once their cart gets to the very top, it stops. Louis gives Harry a reassuring squeeze and he wants to tell Louis that he really likes him, maybe even is falling for him, but then the ride drops and his words fly out of his mind. Harry doesn’t know what’s happening; his hair is flying everywhere, he can’t breathe, and somehow he feels safe with Louis next to him, screaming like an idiot. 

The adrenaline fills Harry’s body as they turn and head straight towards the loop. His hand is still gripping on to Louis’ tightly, so he loosens his grip. He turns his head to Louis and the smaller looks back at him. They give each other exciting grins and then turn back as the coaster loops. 

Harry has never been any happier.

-

Several rides later, Zayn is puking into a nearby trashcan while Liam pats his back. Harry had put his hair up into a bun so his hair wouldn’t be absolute trash afterwards and Louis had even styled his hair with his own sweat; disgusting, but pretty nonetheless.

After the first ride, Harry was laughing and smiling wider. Louis was definitely proud of the younger as he overcame his fear and had the whole group run to the next roller coaster. He still held Louis’ hand when the cart would edge itself on to the hill, but the smaller seemed like he didn’t quite care.

“Alright, pukey, are you up for lunch? We finished all the big rides. All we have left is the swings, ferris wheel, and a few others that I’m not sure of.” Louis tells Zayn.

The raven-haired man raises himself up and looks at Louis. “Yeah, I’ll eat. I need a Sprite or something for my stomach though. I hate how I get sick after a few rides.”

“It’s all good, we needed a break anyways. It’s almost three in the afternoon; we need to eat something.”

Niall begins to point over to the first coaster they had went on. “There’s a food cart over there that sells hamburgers. Plus it has some nice tables around it and not many people circling it.”

Louis looks around at everyone before he speaks. “Everyone okay with that?” When the group nods, the smaller begins to lead everyone to the cart. 

He stays beside Harry, smiling warmly as he walked over to the cart. Their hands slightly brushed as they walked and how Harry desperately wanted to take ahold of his hand even though they weren’t on a ride. It would be strange for him to do so, but Harry felt the aching in his heart telling him to grab it. He was such a hopeless romantic.

The group orders food and finds a table where all five of them can sit and enjoy. Louis sits by Harry, obviously, while Liam and Zayn sit together and Niall sits by Harry. They chat about nothings, including the food they ate last night and football matches of their favorite teams. Harry almost forgets that Louis hasn’t told any of his friends that he is in fact gay; Harry was the only one that knew. 

“So you’re actually like a roller coaster monster now, Harry. Wouldn’t you say? After one ride, you’re practically dying for more adrenaline. At least it isn’t meth, you’re addicted to and only adrenaline.” Liam tells Harry, snapping him out of his daze.

Harry blushes and shrugs his shoulders. “I just imagined them as death rides when I was little. Didn’t expect them to be that fun, honestly.”

“See, Curly? I told you we would conquer your fear, all you needed was a tiny push.” Louis tells him next while giving him a slight punch to the shoulder.

They then chat about the rides until all of them finish their food. After they decide to go ride more rides, Louis takes a hold of Harry’s hand and leads him to the swing. The others don’t think much of it, because they believe that Louis is straight, but as for Harry, his insides were exploding with fireworks. 

A few more rides later and they end up in line for the ferris wheel. Not many people actually were in the line, so the five instantly get in carts: Louis and Harry in one, Liam and Zayn in another, and Niall had brought another girl with him to get into the last. Harry was glad Niall found someone, he felt guilty for making him the fifth wheel.

They slowly go round and round until they meet the top of the ferris wheel. Louis is so close to Harry as he peers his head around the cart. Harry wants to hold Louis’ hand so he doesn’t accidentally falls out of the ride - or maybe he just wants to hold it again for his own pleasure. The smaller finally gets back into the ride and looks over at Harry with a fond smile.

“I’ve had a great time, I’m glad we’re ending it with the ferris wheel.” Louis tells him.

Harry smiles back and grows some balls as he grabs Louis’ hand, intertwining their fingers. “I’m very happy, I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. It wouldn’t have been for you.”

It feels like Louis inches closer, but it could be apart of Harry’s imagination. “Yeah? I really helped you?”

“Course, I wouldn’t have gone on that coaster if it weren’t for you. Was really fun. I appreciate that… I appreciate you.”

Louis smiles wider and all Harry can look at is his lips. And the smaller can definitely tell his attention is not on his eyes as he leans forward. “I appreciate you for being there with me; I would have been angry with Niall, he flings his arms too much.”

Harry then leans down and whispers. “Good thing I was holding your hand, right?”

“Definitely,”

And then their lips are attached; Harry’s and Louis’ lips are sliding together and sucking slightly. It feels like Harry is high off Louis, euphoria is definitely the aura around the two. Harry believes that kissing Louis is way better in real life rather than in his head. His heart is thumping in his chest and his stomach is light. 

The kiss depends as Louis sucks in a breath and traces Harry’s lips with his tongue. Curly eagerly replies and opens his mouth, tangling their tongues together. It’s much hotter now and Harry feels the need to take off his shirt, that’s when he pulls away. His flushed cheeks and swollen lips looks at Louis, who looks the same way. He smiles at Louis and slouches into the cushion on the cart. He remember the text Ed had sent him.

‘be spontaneous’

-

After dinner, Louis and Harry walk into their hotel room. They haven’t spoke of the kiss and Harry wants to keep it that way, he just wants to continue doing it. Louis has been smiling ever since that kiss happened, it makes Harry want to kiss him again. So he does.

He turns around to meet Louis’ gaze and kisses him without any warning. Louis immediately responds and wraps his arms around Harry’s necks, while his snake their way to the smaller’s tiny back. It’s deeper and heavier than it was earlier to the point they’re walking mindlessly to the bed. 

Harry’s legs hit the edge of the bed, so he sits down. Louis then makes his way on to Harry’s lap and kisses him deeper. They don’t know what they’re doing until they’re grinding against each other. Harry doesn’t stop Louis, he instead pulls away from the kiss and grips his hands against Louis’ bum and grinds the smaller against him. This earns a high pitched whimper from the boy on top of him. 

Their pants begin to furiously rub against each other in rough and quick movements. Harry curses at how his jeans are too tight for himself. Louis notices and quickly gets off, bending over at Harry’s crotch. His fingers tremble as he unbuttons the jeans and unzips them. 

The taller bites his lip before speaking. “You don’t have to do this, you’re new to this, aren’t you?”

“I’ve had sex before.” Louis says quietly as he began to pull Harry’s jeans down to reveal his Topman boxers.

“With a man?”

The smaller lets out a shaky breath. “No, but you’ll help me, right?” He looks up at Harry. “I did ask you to help with me.”

Harry swallows back. He did agree to Louis, and he’s already sporting a growing semi. “Fuck, fine. Small steps, though okay? Underwear stays on.”

Louis nods and takes off his own pants. Harry takes the time to take off his shirt and throw it to the floor. Once Louis looks at Harry, the taller reaches over and pulls his shirt over his head.

“You have tattoos, I didn’t expect that.” Says Louis.

“So do you.”

“But you’re Harry, and you’re almost too soft for tattoos.” Louis says again. 

Harry chuckles and grips on Louis’ small waist. “Quiet; now lay on the bed. It was a bit too bold for you to straddle me.”

Louis obeys and goes to lay on the bed. His boner is popping out of his purple boxers. Harry bites down on his lip and walks over to Louis, climbing on the bed and now hovering over him. He gives the boy a small peck on the lips before placing his hips onto Louis’. Harry begins to rub in small circles, leaving Louis panting for more. He reaches down and kisses those flushed lips below him, then proceeding to quicken their pace.

The smaller whimpers in the kiss and Harry hardens their movements. He groans and then begins to relentlessly thrust with no motive except for pleasure. Louis is whimpering rolling his hips, wanting and begging for more. 

This goes on until Louis is gasping and arching his back as he cums. Harry then rolls out his orgasm until Louis’ breathing is stable. He curses at himself for still being hard in his boxers; he at least got the satisfaction of seeing Louis’ cum face. He looks at the older, his eyes all glossy and lips so plump. Harry wants to lean down to kiss those lips until they're bruised and raw. 

“Want me to jerk you off?” Louis softly says, still not recovered from his orgasm.

Harry’s eyes whip to his and then smiles. “That won’t be necessary.”

Louis frowns. “You’re hard, I want to see you cum. Cum on me, Harry.”

And fuck, that’s all he needs to hear before he pulls down his boxers and begins to jerk himself off on to Louis’ belly. He cums with a moan on to the perfect toned belly. Louis is fascinated with the way his face scrunches up when he cums. When Harry opens his eyes, he looks at Louis - who rubs his finger into the cum and brings it into his mouth. He sucks on his finger, eying Harry the entire time until he pops the finger out and showing him that he had sucked all the cum off.

Harry was definitely falling for Louis.

-

"Harry, wake up." Is the first thing Harry hears in the morning. He slightly cracks open his eyes but then closes them against soft lips touch his. 

Once lips are separated, Harry opens his eyes again and gives a soft smile to Louis. Waking up to the blue-eyed beauty was more than pleasing. He sat criss-crossed beside Harry with his loose t-shirt hanging down to his knees. If Harry were to hear that this beauty would be waking him up in the morning, he would have thought of he was crazy. 

"Good morning." His thick voice rasped. 

Louis smiled wider and traced his fingers along Harry's skin. "I hope you don't regret last night; I don't."

And Harry was surprised, he had imagined that Louis would regret everything that happened last night and how filthy they had gotten. 

"Really? I'm glad," Harry softly laughs. "Is this the part where I tell you that you're really cute and I wouldn't mind doing that again?"

"Cheeky,"

There was knocking on the door before Harry could respond. Louis sighed and climbed off the bed. He reached down to his suitcase and pulled out pajama bottoms. Louis put the pants on and walked over to the door. Harry pulled up the blankets to cover his naked glory. 

"Hello?" He hears Louis say. 

"Hey, the whole group is going to the Statue of Liberty today." It's Liam. "We leave at eleven."

Harry looks over at the clock; it's thirty minutes until eleven. He curses and sits up from the bed, rubbing his eyes. After getting off on Louis last night, the older announced that he would be showering and that Harry was welcome to join. Harry denied the offer and told him that he wasn't that dirty, plus he was tired as well. Louis ended up getting in the same bed after the shower but Harry was half asleep. 

"Where'd you get that shirt? Haven't seen you wear it before." Harry hears Liam say. 

He raises an eyebrow and smirks as he goes to retrieve his pants out of his suitcase. 

"Huh?" Louis perks up. "O-oh, Harry gave me one of his shirts because I spilt coke all over mine last night."

Harry rolls his eyes, still smirking and pulls on black skinny jeans - not bothering with boxers. Louis was almost as bad as Harry was at lying. He almost felt sorry, but realized that the older needed to come out sooner or later to his best friends; Harry was only there to give him that little boost - Like Louis was there with Harry on the roller coaster. 

“Anyways, tell Harry what needs to happen and get dressed quickly. You have like thirty minutes, sorry mate.”

Curly didn’t hear the rest due to him tying his hair into a nice bun - which took so much concentration to do. The door shuts, causing Harry to look over, waiting for Louis to walk out from the hallway. Once the boy walks through and sees Harry, he smiles.

“You hear him?”

Harry nods and chuckles. “I heard your terrible lie too.”

Louis rolls his eyes and plops down on the computer chair. “Shut up, I didn’t know what to say. I’m not going to say ‘oh yeah, I took Harry’s shirt because we basically grinded on each other until we came last night.’” 

“Sounds kinda hot when you say it like that.” Curly shrugged his shoulders and began to put on a white button down. He buttoned half of the buttons to reveal his moth tattoo.

“You know,” Louis starts to say, “Some girl is going to hop on you just because you look like that. You’ve got beautiful hair, tattoos, you’re tall, I mean, what girl wouldn’t want that? Harry, all the girls are going to be all up on you.”

Harry starts to laugh but shakes his head. “It’s too bad I’m gay, then.”

The older groans and walks over to Harry, beginning to button his shirt. “I don’t want them to look at you. I’m the only one that can know what’s beneath this shirt.”

“Treat me to dinner first.”

Louis shrugs his shoulders and buttons up the shirt until all the buttons are buttoned below his nipples. He begins to mutters under his breath. “I am the dinner.”

Although the older had meant that for only him to hear, Harry smirks and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I guess you are. I suppose I’ll have a piece of you tonight - or even earlier than that. God knows that I can’t be patient no matter how hard I try.”.

Harry heard Louis let out a small squeak, which made his smirk grow. He sat down on the bed, watching the older undress; his favorite part of Louis’ body was definitely his little belly. It still had a little baby fat on it, but Harry thought it was perfect nonetheless. 

Louis raises an eyebrow once he catches the curly-head staring at him. “Like what you see? Such a shame that we have to leave soon. If we didn’t have such a tight schedule, I would have straddled you and rode you. What a shame, what a shame.”

“You know, it’s not nice to tease - it could cost you. I just might have to hold your hands behind your back as I eat you out tonight.”

“Kinky,” Louis says as he slips on his grey sweater, bringing the sleeves to his elbows. He then slips on his lightly colored skinny jeans. He looks over at Harry and grins. “How mad would the instructor be if we skipped?”

Curly rolls his eyes. “He’d be beyond pissed. The other night when he brought us food, he told me if we got any complaints, he would punish us. Though, he is pretty relaxed; you know that one Calculus professor, Professor Bois? She is such a bitch, if she was our instructor, we all would have been miserable.”

Louis laughs and nods. “Yeah, I remember her. She bitched me out one time because I was one minute late. Always giving me a dirty look when I walk Niall to class.”

Harry watches the older as he slips on his Vans and plops back down on the other bed, facing the curly-head. They still had twenty minutes to spare, so they just sat and looked at each other. Most likely, they could go wait in the bus, but they did enjoy the alone time. It gave Harry the opportunity to reach over press a small chaste kiss to the feather-haired boy. 

Once Harry removes his lips he gives Louis a grin. “Am I the only one who knows you’re gay?”

Louis is surprised by the question but nods slowly. “Yeah, only you. Not my mum, not my sisters, not my hometown friends. Just you, Harold.”

“Why don’t we set up a lunch with Liam, Zayn, and Niall sometime soon, then you can tell them? You shouldn’t hide it from them, besides, it’s not like they’ll judge; two of them are gay for christ’s sake.”

“I’m not very comfortable with that,” Louis frowns. “I need help with… you know, accepting it, being comfortable with it, and not being scared to tell anyone.”

Harry nods. “You’ve already accepted it, though. If you weren’t accepting of it, you wouldn’t have let last night happen. All you need is to be confident and comfortable, which I think you can help by telling your friends. Then when you get home, you need to tell your mum. She deserves to know.”

Louis averts his eyes and swallows back. “I don’t know.”

“It doesn’t have to be right away.” Harry takes ahold of the older’s hand. “Plus, you’ll have me with you. There won’t be anything to be scared of.”

When Louis doesn’t answer, Harry continues. “The only one holding you back is yourself.”

-

The bus had taken them as far as they could actually go; they were forced to get out of the vehicle and put into a boat - which took longer than necessary in Harry’s opinion. Louis had stood next to Curly the entire time, gripping on to the hem of his shirt so it wouldn’t be noticeable. They were next to Liam and Zayn, Niall was off somewhere, they didn’t know. 

“It’s the Atlantic, Louis.” Harry says as he looks over the ledge of the boat.

“Harry, stop. You’re going to fall.” Louis says worriedly.

The younger grins and acts like he’s going to fall, which earns him a smack on the arm. Louis crosses his arms and lets out a huff. He hears Liam chuckle, when he looks over, the man has his arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. The smaller is giving him a glare - to which Liam is definitely ignoring.

“You two have grown quite fond of each other in a week, haven’t you?” Liams says. It’s more of an observation than a question.

Harry smiles and ruffles Louis’ hair. “How could you not love Louis? He’s a small little bundle of joy.”

“Not small,” The older says. “I’m almost six foot.”

“Almost,” Liam emphasizes. “Not quite, plus I’m more than sure you’re not growing anymore.”

Louis scoffs. “Your boyfriend is smaller than me.”

The brown-haired man raises his hands up in defense. “I have nothing against small people, I actually do love my men shorter than me. I’m sure Harry could agree, right?”

“Course,” Harry chuckles. “My ex-boyfriend was a few inches shorter than me - even though he was a year older than me.”

Louis then furrows his eyebrows at the talk of Harry’s ex; he looks over at the curly-head and pulls on his shirt. Harry ignores the pull but looks straight at Liam. They chat more until the boat arrives at Liberty Island. Louis is following Harry off the boat, and they are met back up with Niall. The blonde chats about how the ride had made him seasick so he had stayed in the boat’s bathroom the entire time.

Harry turns around towards the smaller and rests an arm on his shoulders. Louis doesn’t protest, and before Harry can speak, their tour guide starts to speak. The older presses himself against Harry’s side, wanting to put an arm around his waist but cannot bring himself to actually do it.  
The guide leads them to the elevator then proceeds to tell them that they will be going up, but in smaller groups of six. Louis’ grip tightens more on Harry’s shirt and presses himself against Harry until even a coin couldn’t fit between them. 

Curly furrows his eyebrow and leans down until his mouth is near the smaller’s ear. “You okay?”

Louis swallows back and nods. “I don’t want to lose you, I-I’m sorry. Don’t want to be left.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Harry says softly, noticing how tense Louis was. “I wouldn’t let that happen, I’ll always be with you. Right beside you.”

The smaller nods and relaxes his body. Harry gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. A few groups leave and Liam and Zayn find themselves next to the three of them. Liam jokes around about Niall’s sickness, then tells Louis he looks like he’s seen a ghost. Louis replies back with a snarky comeback and before they know it, their group was getting on to the elevator. The instructor actually fits himself in the elevator with the five, making their group six. After a few moments, the elevator opens to reveal stairs. 

They all groan, even the instructor, but continue to make their way up on the ledge. The ledge itself is actually pretty narrow for the most part. If you look up, it looked like you were trying to sneak a peek under the dress of the Statue of Liberty. Other than that, the view was incredible. 

Harry placed his elbows on to the bar of the ledge, looking out at the city of New York. It was beautiful, even in broad daylight. The clouds were covering the sun, making the city look dim. Boats down below were racing against the water, people were down below by the water, and people crowded this next ledge. Harry didn’t mind, it felt like it was only him and Louis. His feelings for him were increasing by every minute that went by. He wanted the smaller to be by his side forever; he brought out a side of him that he wasn’t really sure he had.

Harry didn’t mind that it was most likely he would fall in love with this boy.

-

By the time the two arrived at the hotel, they were told to be down at the lobby in two hours. They had ate lunch with the group at a nice italian place; Niall was complaining that he was the odd one out. Liam had mentioned that if Louis were gay, he would definitely fuck Harry. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

When they began going towards their room, Niall invited them to his room to play a round of FIFA while his partner was with his other friends. Louis quickly rejected his offer, saying that the boat had caused him to feel a little queasy and the food didn’t help either. Harry frowned at that and wrapped an arm around his waist to lead him to the room. 

Louis opened the door with the key card and walked in. Harry walked in right after him, the door behind him slammed shut and lips were quickly attached to his. He didn’t have time to process what was happening until Louis was kissing down his neck. 

“Ah, Louis,” Harry closes his eyes and leans his head up for better leverage. “Is this some kind of tradition now?”

The smaller let out a chuckle and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m still horny from this morning, I’m sorry.”

Harry smiles and hums. “Let’s take this to the bed then, shall we?”

“Music to my ears.”

Louis goes over to his bed, immediately taking his shoes and shirt off. Harry chuckles and begins to unbutton his shirt. The smaller took the opportunity to pull out lube and a condom from under his pillow and gives Harry an innocent smile. Harry lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

“I was serious about coming back to the hotel and riding you.” Louis says.

Harry smiles, unbuttoning the last button of his shirt and throwing it aside. “I can tell. Are you sure that condom is even my size?”

The older rolls his eyes. “Your dick is almost the same size as mine. I think it will be fine.”

Curly hums and leans down to leave a kiss on Louis’ lips, cheeks, nose and forehead. “Can I taste you, Louis? Want to eat you out until you’re trembling.” 

“Y-yes, please do it.” Louis whines.

Harry smirks as his hands travel down to the smaller’s jeans. He slowly buttons them, watching Louis the entire time. The jeans slide down to his ankles, then tossed to the ground. Harry climbs on the bed, leaning his head down to kiss Louis’ small thighs. Louis lets out a gasps when the curly-head begins to suck a new lovebite. 

“No teasing,” Louis breathes. “Need you to touch me.”

Harry lifts from his thigh and reaches over to grab the condom and lube to place them beside him. His finger slips under the waistband of Louis’ boxers, looking for his consent. Louis nods and averts his eyes as the thin material slides down his legs. Harry leans down to press a kiss against his growing cock.

His boxers are next to hit the ground and Harry runs his hands on the tiny thighs. “Love, you need to turn over, please.”

Louis lets out a small laugh and nods. “Just a little nervous. Never done this before.”

“It’s okay, take your time.”

“You’re looking at me for my consent for every little thing you do.” The smaller chuckles. “Shows how terrible I can be in bed.”

Harry smiles and shakes his head. He rests his hands on the smaller’s hips, giving them a soft squeeze as he speaks. “No, I just want to make sure you’re okay with this. It’s your first time, and I don’t want to push you too far.”

Louis hums and runs a hand through his hair. “Okay, I’m turning around.” He squirms around until he’s on his belly with his bum in front of Harry. 

“Look so good like this for me, Louis. You have no idea.” Curly says as he squeezes the flesh, spreading his cheeks to reveal his tight pink hole. “Christ, so pretty.”

“You going to talk more or stick your tongue in my arse?”

Harry laughs and bends over and begins to lick a long stripe from Louis’ balls to his pink hole. He feels Louis shudder and let out a gasp; he the spreads his cheeks wider and begins to lap his tongue against the hole to taste the smaller.

Louis is tensing up and letting out whimpers. His arms don’t know what they’re doing as he looks for something to hold on to. Harry is smug over the reaction he’s giving the boy as he presses the hole with his tongue. Louis is literally mewling underneath him; his hips are are twitching at every time Harry’s tongue slightly goes inside.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis cries out. “It’s so good, so good. Need you inside, please.”

Curly hums, sending vibrations causing Louis to cry out and begging. Harry slides his tongue inside and Louis shudders. He penetrates the smaller with his tongue, making sure to curve as it goes in deeper. 

“Harry, please. Want more.”

He pulls away from his hole to look at how Louis’ face is mashed against the bed. His cheeks are rosy red and his eyes are all glossy. Harry smiles and reaches hand to poke at the whole with his thumb. Louis whimpers at the contact.

“What do you want, Louis?” Harry asks, slipping his thumb past the rim.

“Ah, w-want your fingers.” Louis breathes out. “Inside, please Harry.”

The curly-head smirk and pull his thumb away. He grabs the lube beside him and squirts it on his fingers until they’re coated. Harry rubs the smaller’s thigh as he presses his index finger to the pink hole. Louis whines and begins to buck his fingers back. 

“Patience, love.” Harry says as he slowly pushes his finger past the rim. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“So deep,” Louis whines once Harry’s finger is fully in.

He begins slowly move his finger in and out, making sure Louis is okay. The whimpering coming out of his pretty pink lips increases as Harry quickens the pace. Soon enough, Louis is whining for more fingers. The second finger slips in next, causing Louis to let out a deep groan. Harry begins to scissor him relentlessly. The smaller is almost to the brink of tears from the pleasure. 

“Another, please.” Louis cries out. “Need more, need you.”

“Shit, Louis, you’re taking me so well. Can’t wait to get my cock in you.” Harry breathes out and adding a third finger.

“Want to ride you, right now.” Louis says in between whimpers. “Don’t care about the stretch.”

Harry bites on his lip and pauses his fingers. “It’s going to hurt, Louis.” His fingers slip out as Louis turns himself around to be facing the curly-head.

His whole face is flushed, eyes glossy, and hair everywhere. “Let me ride you, Harry.”

“You look so pretty, Love.” Curly says.

“Harry, please.”

He lets out a sigh. “Are you okay with it? It’s going to stretch, going to burn.”

“I’m more than okay with it. If I don’t get to ride you, I’ll leave you with blue balls and masturbate in the shower.”

“Okay, okay,” Harry tells him. He climbs off the bed and unbuttons his pants. Louis positions himself until he’s on his knees. Harry watches the smaller rips the condom wrapper as he slides his skinny jeans down. He remembers how he didn’t put any underwear on this morning. Louis looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t put any on this morning.”

Louis grins. “Hot,” He reaches over and grabs Harry’s throbbing length. The condom rolls on and the smaller looks up at him. “Told you, same size.”

Curly rolls his eyes as Louis reaches over to grab the lube. He squirts some on his hand a rubs in on Harry’s cock until it’s coated. Harry then goes over to the bed, stacking pillows, and then laying down. Louis is grinning and running his hands down Harry’s chest. Before he does anything, the smaller leans down and presses his lips with Harry. Their lips slide between each other and tongues are slightly grazing against each other. 

The smaller pulls away and grabs Harry’s length, and presses it against his rim. Harry bites down on his lip and grabs Louis’ cock, beginning to pump it as Louis starts to push the cock inside of him. The smaller is breathing heavily as he tries to push it in faster.

“Love,” Harry says quickly. “You have to go slow or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Louis swallows back the lump in his throat as tears begin to build up. “I’m okay, I’m okay.”

“Louis, slow down please.” Harry says softly and reaches up to wipe away the tears building up. “Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself.”

He nods and begins to push down slowly. His eyes are shut once his arse is touching Harry’s hip. His breathing is starting to regulate; his hole is pulsing on Harry’s cock. He begins to giggle and his eyes open to look at Harry.

“I made it, Harry. I can’t believe I actually made it.” Louis says as he twists his hips around. 

Harry groans and smiles. “You did. Now ride me like you’ve wanted to.”

The older smiled and began to slowly move his hips around. He reaches over and intertwines his hands together with Harry’s. The movements are slow and taunting, as if he’s trying to torture Harry. Louis whines as he lifts himself up and pushes back in. Harry presses his his hips up to thrust his cock deeper inside Louis, earning a moan falling from his sweet lips.

Louis then begins to practically jump on Harry’s cock. The smaller’s cock is bouncing with precum dripping on to Harry’s stomach with every thrust. Harry lets go of one of Louis’ small hand to grip his cock. He starts to pump his cock, making whimpers and all sorts of noises come out of his mouth. 

“Feels so good to have your cock deep inside me, so good.” Louis cries out as he twists his hips around. 

“Gonna cum soon,” Harry breathes and pumps Louis faster.

The smaller then begins to quicken his pace and twisting his hips all around. Harry is moaning and jerking Louis quickly until his head throws back and his back arches. Louis continues to ride out his orgasm, slowly and running his hands down Harry's chest.

Harry is panting as Louis pulls off of him. He reaches down and pulls off the condom slowly, ties it and throws it in the waste basket next to the bed. When he looks over at Louis, his pumping his red leaking cock. 

“Want me to suck you off?” Harry asks.

Louis nods and takes his hand off his cock. “Close.”

Harry nods and maneuvers himself until lips are an inch away from Louis’ throbbing length. His lips wrap around the head and begins to push it down. His tongue is swiping all over the shaft and his hand is cradling his balls. 

“Your tongue is so good, Harry. So good.” Louis whines.

His head bobbing up and down as he tastes every bit of Louis. His tongue slides up until it’s circling the head, then he goes back down. The sounds coming from the smaller’s mouth are unholy. 

“Fuck, Harry, I’m close, really close.” Louis says quickly.

He sucks down harder making sure his hot cum shoots down his throat. When Harry starts to deep throat, that’s when Louis cums with a jolt. His cum shoots three times down his throat. Harry swallows it all and licks up the shaft to clean him off.

“You’re amazing, Harry.” Louis breathes once Harry pops off. 

Harry smiles and sits criss-crossed as Louis plops down on to the bed. He couldn’t tell what he was right now; tired, relaxed, or something much more.. “How was it? Your first time?”

“It was better than I imagined. You’re so amazing.” The smaller sighs and closes his eyes. His hand brushes against Harry’s thigh, then he places his hand on the small thigh and rubs his thumb in small circles. 

“Anything for you, Love.” Harry leans over gives him a peck on the lips. “Anything.”

Louis opens his eyes and smiles at Harry. “This means that next time I’ll be having to take care of you, right? Make you feel as good as you made me feel?”

Curly chuckled and intertwined his fingers with Louis’. “Next time, I suppose.”

-

After the two hours passed, Louis and Harry had made their way down to the lobby. They felt closer than ever and their bond was stronger than it had been a week ago. Harry liked to think they were inseparable. The group had been seated on the bus with no idea where they were being taken. Although, Harry wouldn’t even care if they were going to kill them - as long as he was with Louis, he didn’t care.

They sat next to each other, close together, as if they were almost on top of each other. Louis had his head laying against Harry’s shoulder as he texted the boys in the back. He could hear them yelling in the back and singing songs that Harry didn’t even know of - they were pretty trashy anyways.

“They want us to sit by them at the restaurant - or wherever we’re going.” Louis tells Harry as he looks up.

His crystal blue eyes stare up at Harry; he wanted to reach down and kiss his soft lips. Louis was pretty, very pretty. He couldn’t understand why this little shinning beautiful god would ever want to hook up with him. This ball of sunshine deserves much better than Harry’s chaste kisses, he deserved someone who would practically praise him. 

“Tell them no if they decide to play that terrible music.” Harry tells Louis with a chuckle.

Louis hums and begins to text them. “They’re not actually serious with the music, it’s suppose to be ironic. We all think it’s trash, but it’s nice to just belt out the lyrics. I don’t know, it’s just satisfying to scream ‘I don’t fuck with you’, what do you think?”

“You’re crazy,” Harry says with a smile.

“In bed,”

The taller shrugs, “You’re alright.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Fuck you, I’m amazing. Your whole world changes after having a piece of my ass, admit it.”

Harry shrugs his shoulders and earns him a punch to the shoulder. He winces but grins as Louis gets off of him, he starts typing on his phone and then stops. The taller’s phone then buzzes in his pocket. He reaches into his jeans to pull out his phone; he slides up the phone to read the message.

‘tell me i’m amazing in bed or i’ll show everyone in this bus how amazing i am.’ - lou

He looks over at Louis; the smaller is giving him a smirk. “I really don’t have a problem with that, quite honestly.” Harry says with a shrug.

Louis rolls his eyes and then goes back to leaning against Harry. “Liam said to tell you that you’re kicked out of the group if you don’t slightly enjoy Turn Down For What.”

“Harsh,” Harry says. “It’s okay, I suppose. Although, the music video is too much to handle.”

They both chuckle and go into a comfortable silence. The song in the back suddenly turns into Turn Down For What and a chorus of boys scream out. Louis puts down his phone and places his hand on Harry’s thigh. It felt like it was both of them alone in this bus; no one else mattered except for them. Harry then brought his hand towards the smaller’s and intertwined their fingers together.

Louis looks up at Harry and sighs. “I should tell them today, shouldn’t I?” 

Harry hums. “What do you mean?”

“I should tell them I’m gay, it’s not good to keep it from my bestfriends.” The smaller sighs. “Should I tonight, Harry?”

“Whatever you think is right. It depends on if you’re comfortable enough.” Harry tells him. He wishes he could lean down and kiss the smaller’s head.

Louis groans and sits up. “I don’t know what I should do. Will you help me? If I can’t… say it, can you give me a boost?”

Harry nods and gives his hand a small squeeze. The smaller gives him a smile and lets out a shaky breath. The bus is then coming to a stop; Louis and Harry are looking out the window to see no restaurant, only a boat on the water. Their instructor stands up and looks back the college kids, waiting for an explanation. The music in the back stops and the bus goes silent.

“I need you guys to be on your best behavior, I’m begging you. We will be eating in the park area over there, and we will be catered by a nice restaraunt. Don’t act like idiots - and please don’t play that trashy music; I’m talking to you, back of the bus.” The instructor pleads. Everyone begins to laugh and the boys in the back begin to protest. “After you finish your food, there will be a boat to come around and drive us around the islands. Best behavior, yes?”

“This will be nice; just a little picnic.” Harry tells Louis.

The smaller bites on his lip. “Yeah, it’ll be a nice atmosphere while I tell them.”

“Hey,” Curly says. “If everything goes well, I’ll blow you tonight.”

Louis scoffs but smiles. “You’re ridiculous, Harold.”

-

The five had actually found a nice place beside a tree where it was nice, shady, and a little distant from the others. Their food was pizza - they should just stop believing every word the instructor says. Although, the pizza was really good.

Louis sat by Harry, close enough that their knees were touching. Liam was leaning against the tree while Zayn was resting his head in his lap. And of course, Niall sat in the middle of the couples.

They had chatted about how their vacation has been; Harry said it was phenomenal thanks to all four of his new friends. The four had said nice things about Harry and welcomed him to stay friends with the four for the next years. Finally, they had gone into a silence after they finished the pizza. Louis took a deep sigh, which had worried Harry. He was going to say it.

“Guys, I have something to tell you.” Louis breathes. “And I need all the positive comments I can get.”

Liam furrows his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“We won’t judge.” Niall shrugs his shoulders.

Louis looked at Harry with worried eyes. Harry nods with a small smile on his face and wraps his arm around his waist. They all look at Louis, very confused and worried. The smaller plays with his pants and lets out a sigh.

“I’ve been, uh, keeping something from you guys for quite a while now - since my sophomore year, actually. I don’t know why I kept it secret, it’s ridiculous.”

“What is it?” Zayn asks.

Louis swallows back. “I’m gay.”

Silence fills the group; they all look Louis with shocked expressions. Harry rubs the smaller’s side soothingly as he looks down at his knees. All he needed was someone to say something, just something to comfort him.

Niall is the first to speak. “Does that mean I’m the only damn straight one in this group?”

They all begin to laugh and a small smile finds its way to Louis’ tiny mouth. “Sorry Niall, but that’s less competition, I suppose.”

“Oh, and another thing.” Louis says, his smile more brighter this time. Harry looks at him with his eyebrows raised and a warm smile spread across his lips. “I want to thank you, Harry. You’ve helped me this entire trip trying to figure myself out and I had no idea I’d be in this position the beginning of the trip. I’ve never been happier and… I think I’m falling in love you.”

Harry is shocked and speechless. The others are awing at Louis and Harry, causing his cheeks to turn a rosy red color. He wasn’t expecting a love confession, honestly, he thought Louis would thank him for the sex and move on.

He lets out a nervous laugh and brings his hand to scratch the back of his head. “I don’t know what to say, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I want to continue to fall in love you, Harry.”

‘be spontaneous’ 

His cheeks are completely red by now. He nods and leans over to give Louis a kiss on his pretty pink lips. The others are groaning are complaining, Niall is making barf noises, and Louis giggling in the kiss.

Giggling.

Harry pulls away. “I’m falling in love with you too, Louis.”

-

“Harry, stop being a pussy - just do it. It isn’t that hard, all you have to do is press the damn button and speak.” Louis complains.

Curly groans and shakes his head with his phone in his hand. “What if she doesn’t want to talk to me, what if she hates me?”

“She’s your mother for Christ’s sake. In what world will a mother hate their son for not being able to call? She’s going to be happy that you called.”

The two sat on Harry’s bed. The trip had ended a week ago and they were back in Maine. Louis practically lived with Harry and greeted him every morning with a kiss that would sometimes lead to much more. When Harry met Louis’ family, he was very delighted to see that every family member was just like the feather-haired boy: Loud and energetic. Louis’ mother was very welcoming and had greeted him with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

“Fine, fuck.” Harry says and clicks the call button. He holds up to his ear as Louis scrambles into his lap, smiling like an angel. Curly kisses his head and listens to the ringing. “Still ringing.”

“Give her time, she’s a middle aged mom. Takes them ages.” Louis chuckles.

The ringing stops and Harry raises his eyebrows, looking at the smaller. He grins and then begins to kiss at Harry’s cheeks and neck. Curly’s heart is beating rapidly and he's’ waiting for his mother to answer.

“Hello? Harry, is that you?”

Harry swallows back and smiles. “Hi mum, it’s me.”

There’s a pause. “Oh Harry, it’s been ages. Don’t leave your poor mother waiting for a call from her favorite son.”

“I had finals and things got really busy trying to balance school and my internship. I didn’t really have much time to call you. I’m sorry.”

Louis is now wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck while he leaves tender kisses against his skin. Harry smiles and runs an arm around his back.

“Oh, that’s fine, honey.” His mother says, “I understand, but you could have sent a text to let me know. How has your summer been going?”

Curly grins and looks at the younger attacking his skin with his mouth. “Really good, I went to New York City with the school and I’ve made a few new friends.”

“New York City? Your sister is going to be so jealous. And you made new friends? That’s really great, Harry.”

“Yeah,” Harry laughs and lets out a breath. “One of them actually had me call you. His name is Louis.”

His mother hums. “Really? I need to meet this boy, don’t I?”

The taller bites on his lip as Louis begins to suck a love bite to his neck. “I really like him, mum. And… I’m falling in love with him. He’s a little older than me and he has the prettiest eyes and his personality is amazing. When I get enough money, I’m going to visit you and bring him with me.” 

“Be careful, okay Harry?” She says. “I need to start cooking dinner soon, so you’ll have to call me later. I’m proud of you, honey.”

Harry smiles warmly and brings his hand up to run his fingers through Louis’ hair. “I love you, mum.”

“I love you too, be sure to call soon.”

“Will do.”

The call ends and Harry drops his phone on the bed next to him. Louis is resting his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. It’s quiet and the love bite Louis left on his neck is throbbing slightly. Tears start to prick in his eyes and he starts to sniff.

“I’m proud of you too, Hazza.” Louis says softly.

Harry nods and sniffs. “It’s been so long since I’ve called her, I’m glad you made me do it.”

“Of course, I knew you’d feel better afterwards.”

“Louis?” Harry says softly. When he hums back, Harry swallows back the lump in his throat. “I’m not falling for you, I’ve already fallen. I love you, Louis. So much.”

The smaller is quiet before he answers back. “I love you too.”

 

fin.


End file.
